


Beautiful

by tropico



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropico/pseuds/tropico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You an' me, Katie. It's all I'm sayin'. Your mama's crazy... you ain't like her. You're special... my beautiful girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 11-07-10  
> Author: 16years

"You an' me, Katie. My big girl.. it's all I'm sayin'... Your mama's crazy. Crazy. You ain't like her... you're special. My special girl." The words poured over her wide eyes. He made a humming noise in the back of His throat as He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. His fingernails were flat, not sloped round at all, just flat. Brushing her cheek. "Beautiful girls like you, your mother's jealous." Her breath caught in her throat. Crooked teeth and curly hair, scars on her skinny knees. His hand fell flat on her thigh, the warm seeping through her pyjama pants. Giving her goosebumps. He must love her so much. His hand moved further up, slowly, making her shiver. "But you gotta do somethin' for me, 'kay? You gotta show me how much you love me. So I know you ain't like your Ma. You gotta show me you ain't... you're so fuckin' beautiful... just me an' you." His breathe came hot against her neck, words blurring into one long fuzzy sentence. "Yougottashowmeyouloveme. Sobeautiful."

-

"Don't." The words licked over pale boy skin.

"But don't you wanna... don't you wanna go into the prom? You look so beautiful..." He panted against her neck.

"Shut. Up." Punctuated by a kiss to his chest. He helps her as she tugs his jeans off, ripping the belt open in the confined space of the truck.

"You are though... you're beautiful.".

"Shut up!" Hissed against his neck, reality threatening to crush her where she kneels. The one that will make her forget Him, quick invite to prom because she is a beautiful girl

"You're sixteen, right? I just gotta make sure man, y'know? Can't risk it and I-"

"Will you just stop talking – stop talking at me, just shut up!" Shouting to the trucks interior. The boy is silent as he watches her compose herself. "Just... just don't talk. Just don't talk to me."

-

"Don't." Words bitten against caramel color skin. "James, don't just..."

"What? Just you an' me, Freckles. You don't gotta be shy, I seen it all before." Wolf smile, licking his lips and all as he pours over her exposed body, hands skimming skin as she squirms and encourages him to cover her up. To hide her. The one that is everything she thought He was. "You're beautiful y'know. So fuckin' beautiful, you don't even see it-"

"Sawyer don't." She covers his mouth with one hand and wraps her leg around the base of his back. "Come here... shut up."

-

"Don't." Words pleaded now, against sweaty skin. "Jack please don't."

"Please let me. Please Kate. Let me in, just... you're so... you're just..." Loses his words against her tongue, she feels him kissing what he wants to say into her. She feels herself rejecting. "Please-"

"Stop." Whines against his shoulder. The one that is supposed to fix her, fix His inflicted damage.

"But you are-"

"Shut up." _Don't say it. Please don't._

"You're so beautiful."

Her insides go cold.


End file.
